Bloom's Life
by smexyie222
Summary: Bloom gets left in the care of Griffin and Faragonda as a newborn. This is her story. It shows her growing up,getting friends, going to middle school, finding out about her real parents an so on. Crappy summary i know. I don't own Winx Club. My O.C is Vio
1. Her Beginning

Marion and Oritel, two drug addicts from South Magix, had a baby girl named Bloom Diamore. They already had a daughter, Daphne May, but they put her up for adoption, and an old friend of theirs took her. Their daughter believed that Luna and Radius Solaria were her parents, and their daughter Stella was her little sister. Marion was off the drugs while giving birth to the beautiful, tiny child. They both knew that she couldn't stay with them, because they didn't want her around the drugs and alcohol.

Marion waited until Oritel was asleep, before putting the child in the portable bassinet, and began writing a note to whoever's doorstep she placed her on.

"Dear Sir or Ma'am,

Hello, my name is Bloom Diamore Sparx, and I need your help. My momma and poppa can't take care of me the way they want, so they need you to take care of me, so they can get themselves together. Please keep this locket safe for my parents and give it to me when I'm old enough.

Thanks,

Bloom"

Marion walked until she found a nicely decorated house with kids stuff strewn around the yard. The mailbox said Faragonda-Griffin on the side, and she was ok with it, so she walked up the steps, tears clouding her vision. She placed her little girl on the porch, left the note, rang the doorbell, and disappeared into the night.


	2. Can She Stay?

Griffin POV

"I've got the door, Selena!", I yelled across our house so she could hear me, because she was outside watering her precious plants. I opened the door, seeing nothing, until I looked down and saw this precious little baby in a bassinet at our door. I picked up the baby, holding her close to my chest, grabbing the bassinet in my other hand. I speed walked to the backdoor, setting the little girl down on the playmat.

"Lena, you need to come and see this, right now.", my voice low, so our daughter's Zarathustra, Ediltrude, and Griselda wouldn't hear me.

"What's wrong Esmeralda?", she whispered back, peering over her cat-eye glasses at me.

I pointed to the playmat, where the little one was sleeping. Fara stared in awe at the little girl, making my heart melt.

"She came with a note." I stated, handing it to her

" _ **Dear Sir or Ma'am,**_

 _ **Hello, my name is Bloom Diamore Sparx, and I need your help. My momma and poppa can't take care of me the way they want, so they need you to take care of me, so they can get themselves together. Please keep this locket safe for my parents and give it to me when I'm old enough.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Bloom**_

She yawned, opening her eyes, which were a striking shade of cyan. She looked around staring at us intently, wondering if we were friendly, and realizing that we were friendly, promptly floated in the air, giggling, making us giggle too.

No POV

"MOM!", they heard two identical voices yell from the backyard.

"What is it Ediltrude, Zara?", Griffin shouted back.

"Griselda fell in mama's flowers. Again." yelled Ediltrude, while Zara helped Griselda up.

Faragonda looked at Griffin, laughing silently at their youngest daughter. Griselda brushed off her jeans and pushed her glasses up her nose, before walking in the house.

"Sorry mama, I keep tripping over…." she stopped, staring at the little baby in her mom's arms. Her eyes grew large and she tiptoed over to the little baby. She looked at her mother's and asked

"Can she stay?".


	3. Two Years Later

2 years later

"Mommy, mommy", yelled two year old Bloom, running toward Griffin, laughing as Griselda chased after her while yelling,

"The tickle monster's coming to get you Bloomie!", Griselda stopped at her mother's feet, collapsing in a fit of giggles, Bloom joining her.

Griselda rolled over, grabbing Bloom and started tickling her, saying

"Haha! The tickle monster has got you, little Bloomie!"

Griffin laughed at her youngest daughters, not catching the identical smirks on their faces. They jumped on her, tickling her until she said,

"I surrender! I surrender!".

Faragonda walked in, seeing the scene in front of her laughed quietly before saying

"Come on Bloom, you've got your first day of daycare tomorrow, and Selda you've got school tomorrow."

"Ok mama." they chorused together, walking upstairs together.

Griffin and Faragonda looked at each other, telepathically talking

G- "Can you believe it's been two years?"

F- "No, I really can't it feels like just yesterday, Bloom was a little baby on our doorstep."

G- "I know dear. I really do.

"Mama! Can you come tuck me in?", Bloom yelled from her room.

"Coming my little firefly!" Faragonda called, climbing the steps.

Bloom's room is light purple with a firefly border. She has a magical bed that changed and grew to the age she was at that time. Her dresser and nightstand were obsidian, and she had her name on the wall in cursive.

Faragonda came into Bloom's room, glancing around at the mess. Her clothes were all over the floor, which she magicked into the correct places, be they the drawers or the dirty clothes basket.

"Goodnight my little firefly, pulling the sheets up around Bloom's chin and kissing her on her tiny forehead.

"Mama, watch this!" she said, before clapping her hands together and when she opened them, a tiny dragon flew around the room, before landing on Faragonda's shoulder and saying, "I love you mama and you too mommy!" and disappearing back into Bloom's flat palm.

Faragonda gasped, not because of the gesture, but because of the shape her power took.

"Could it be?"

"Thank you little firefly." she smiled, kissing her on the forehead again, before turning on the nightlights and turning off the lights.


	4. The Winx Meet for the First Time

At Alfea Daycare

Bloom walked into the room holding her mom and mama's hands. Immediately, a small, blonde little girl ran up to Bloom, saying

"Wanna pway with my fwiends n' me?", the blonde asked.

"Sure, that would be fun.", Bloom quietly answered, before looking up at her parents, not sure what to do.

"Well, let's get her settled then she can play, alright Stella?", the teacher, a young woman with white hair, walked up to them. Shooing Stella off, she greeted the newcomers.

"Hi, I'm Sara DuFour, the daycare teacher", she said while shaking Faragonda and Griffin's hands.

She then knelt down on the floor to speak to Bloom.

"Hi, my name is Sara, what's your name?" she asked, winking at the small redhead.

"Hiya, I'm Bloom, and these are my mommies!" she stated, beaming proudly.

"Well, let's put your stuff in your cubby, and then you can go play, is that alright?".

Bloom ran off to find Stella and her friends playing with the dolls.

Stella ran up to her, pulling her into the group.

"This is Bloom everybody. She's our new fwiend ok?"

A chorus of ok's and hi's chimed back at Bloom and Stella.

"I'm Stella, and that's Flora, Musa, Aisha, and Techna.", while pointing to a girl with light brown hair, blackish-blue hair, dark brown hair, and magenta hair in turn.

"And this is Violet, my twin sister." said Aisha, high-fiving her.

1 hour later

"Snacktime everyone!", Ms. DuFour called out to the children, who left their toys and went to the snack area.

Bloom had her favorite, strawberries and strawberry kool-aid, Flora had crackers and OJ, Musa had music note shaped crackers and 2 small bottles of lemonade, Stella had 3 star-shaped cookies and milk. Techna and Aisha both had gummies and water, but poor Violet didn't have anything, because her dad, Teredor, forgot to give her her snack at their house. Stella noticed and immediately gave Violet a star-shaped cookie, Musa gave her a bottle of lemonade, Techna and Aisha gave her 4 gummies a piece, and Bloom gave her 2 strawberries.

"Thank you!" the girl exclaimed, before chowing down on her snacks.

After eating and playing some more, Ms. DuFour clapped her hands saying,

"Naptime everyone! Please come get a cot, and your blanket and pillow.".

Bloom had a pillow with bird designs and a blanket that had fireflies all over it, Musa had a blanket covered in piano keys and a blue bear, and Flora had a flower shaped pillow and a blanket that looked like it was made of vines. Stella had a sun-shaped pillow and a orange blanket, Aisha had a regular aqua pillow and matching blanket, Techna had a green pillow and a black blanket, and Violet had a red blanket and pillow.

1 ½ hours later

Once the girls woke up and put their things and cots away, the teacher noticed that it was time to go

"Ok little ones, it's time to get ready and go home, so make sure all your things are together, and let's clean up ok?".

The children chorused "Yes ma'am" to Ms. DuFour and set to work.

Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Violet, Flora, Musa, and Techna all heard their names and turned around, seeing their parents.

"MOOMMYYY!" 7 little voices called out in joy.

Bloom ran to Faragonda and Griffin and hugged their legs, before Faragonda picked her up and set her on her hip.'

"These are my fwiends Stewa, Fwora, Mwusa, Aisha, Viowet, and Techna. Can they come over and pway?", Bloom asked, pulling the puppy eyes on her mother's.

"If it's ok with their parents, then yes you can." Griffin answered. Bloom smiled at her greenish-skinned mother happily, before jumping out of her mom's arms, and running over to where everyone else was.

"Guess what!", she squealed to her new friends.

"What?", each girl asked, cocking their heads to the side.

"My mommies said that you could come over and pway!", Bloom jumped up and down excitedly before stopping and turning to their parents.

"My mommies said to ask you if I could invite them over. Can they?".

Luna and Radius turned to each other nodding, "Of course she can come over, it's important for little girls like you and our Stella to make friends.".

The other parents agreed, saying yes. The girls cheered, happy they get to spend time together.


End file.
